The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a hollow body comprised of thermoplastic plastic material, which hollow body is open on one end and closed on the other, has a head piece fabricated by injection molding, has a body part comprised of a tubular segment integrally joined to said head piece, and has a bottom member, wherewith the subject apparatus is comprised of a ring-shaped nozzle wherein a nozzle cone piece and a nozzle piece define a ring-shaped nozzle opening, which opening can be closed (with severance of the plastic), said apparatus being further comprised of a withdrawal device with a recess for the head piece, which withdrawal device is axially reciprocally movable with respect to the ring-shaped nozzle, said apparatus further comprised of a blow mold having a plurality of blow-mold pieces which are laterally reciprocally movable, said apparatus further comprised of bottom elements of the blow-mold pieces, disposed at the altitude of the ring-shaped nozzle, which bottom elements rest on the ring-shaped nozzle when the blow-mold pieces are in the assembled position, and said apparatus comprised of blow means for blowing air into the tubular segment.
In a known apparatus of this type (Ger. Pat. No. 2,528,029), the withdrawal device is provided with a mandrel for producing a hole in the head piece (which is in the form of a tubular mouth piece), the bottom elements which rest on the ring-shaped nozzle have extensions which when pressed together seal the bottom of the body part, and the blow means are disposed in the withdrawal device in association with the hole in the head piece. A disadvantage of this known apparatus is that is cannot produce a hollow body having a closed head piece and a bottom member which is penetrated. Another known apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,209) is also incapable of producing such a hollow body. In the latter apparatus, the bottom elements of the blow-mold pieces rest on a mold plate disposed ahead of the ring-shaped nozzle and said elements leave free the region through which the tubular segment passes; and the blow means disposed in the ring-shaped nozzle is associated with a hole in a head piece disposed in the mold plate.